Control Issues
by browneyedgirlxx
Summary: Set immediately after the 'Like a Virgin' scene in Power of Madonna, this story explores an alternative path that Will and Emma might have taken. One shot.


Emma had control issues that was for sure but it crossed Will's mind that this might be the very solution they needed to the events of last night, when Emma had left his apartment barefoot and tear-stained and without giving them a chance to talk it through.

He hadn't slept. Just paced the apartment wrestling with his desire to call her and the certainty that she needed space. His mind raced with possibilities, what he might have done wrong, or taken too fast, perhaps a touch that was unwanted or some reassurance he hadn't given. When he finally lay down on the bed that Emma had so recently rested on, it was no better and his thoughts and feelings of guilt continued to plague him. But at the end of a long night, throughout which he'd tossed and turned and struggled with the painful idea that he had somehow hurt Emma or ruined their relationship which already meant so much to him, he was left with one inescapable conclusion. Emma had said she was taking control of her life and this situation and that she wanted to empower herself but really as soon as she'd stepped inside his bedroom she felt that she'd surrendered that control. If she could only understand that as much as he wanted this, he would never rush her, would allow her that power then perhaps she could understand that she, Emma, did have the control she needed to be comfortable in even this most unfamiliar of situations.

Will didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or the panic he felt at the idea of losing her which bordered on madness, but he truly believed that somehow in his muddled head he had found a way for them to move forwards.

He managed to wait until he'd made coffee and gulped down a bowl of cereal before he made the phone call. He dialled carefully, a sense of foreboding in his gut. If she didn't pick up, wouldn't even speak to him this morning, he didn't know how he'd ever get their relationship back on track.

On the sixth ring, he'd almost given up, but then there was a quiet voice.

Emma uttered a tentative "Hello" and Will let out a long sigh, until then unaware that he'd been holding his breath.

"Em-ma," he said simply, with his familiar intonation. Just the sound of her name brought him comfort.

There was only silence at the other end and although that wasn't encouraging in itself, Will was immensely heartened by the fact that she'd answered the phone at all.

"Emma please don't hang up on me," he said the words coming out in a rush. And for once he was the one stumbling over a torrent of words, uncertain what he should say first or how he should approach this. "I know things didn't go the way you expected last night … the way we wanted … but I'd hate to think we couldn't talk about this. I … I know you don't find this easy, Em … but I love you, you know that. And I'd do anything to make this better … and I am so sorry for anything I did that made you feel so scared. I never in a million years wanted ..."

"But it wasn't you Will!" Emma cut across him, her voice going higher. "It's me, all me! And I shouldn't have come there last night, should never have suggested it at all," she said sounding defeated.

"I don't know about that Em," Will said with a half-hearted smile. "I really don't think it was such a bad idea … maybe just the way … you … I … I mean _we_ … went about things."

There was no sound at the other end but Will ploughed on with determination. "The way I see it we both wanted this. I know I certainly did," he said with feeling. "And I really don't think you would have suggested it or gone that far with it if you didn't really want it too," he finished more hesitantly.

And waited. For what felt like the longest time there was no answer but as his heart beat slowed and his grip on the phone tightened, he heard six quiet little words.

"Yes, Will, I wanted you too."

His heart felt as though it had been restarted, his breath pushed out of him once more, as though her words were the equivalent of a voltage applied across his chest.

"If we're both sure about that Em … if we're both sure about our feelings … don't you think we owe it to ourselves and each other to give this another go?"

"Uh-huh," Emma replied cautiously.

"So will you meet me? Just come for lunch and we'll talk. No pressure, no expectation. Let's just see if we can't find a way through our issues," Will said hopefully.

"Okay but I still have to get showered and dressed … I didn't even feel like getting out of bed yet … so I'll need time," she trailed off.

"As long as you come Emma, I don't mind," he said with a smile.

* * *

Emma's knock at the door caught him making the final preparations, polishing the cutlery and adjusting the place settings to meet Emma's exacting standards. He'd cleaned the kitchen, tidied the living room and prepared a light salad that he knew was to Emma's taste. He'd even had time to polish her gold mary janes which were now sitting back by the front door, where she had left them.

When he opened the door, he was pleased to see that she looked much more herself than when he had last seen her fleeing his apartment. Maybe a little tired and slightly nervous, but basically composed, and dressed in a yellow pencil skirt and an electric blue blouse that he loved for the contrast with her hair.

"Um, can I come in then? You did invite me after all," said Emma in a light hearted attempt at breaking the tension.

Will stepped back to let her through, only then realising that he'd been so taken with the sight of her at his door once more, when only hours before he had wondered if she would ever want to see him again, that he had just been standing there staring.

"I promise not to run away again," she said earnestly this time as she turned to face him, her gaze dropping to the floor where her shoes were neatly placed. A blush crept up her cheeks and she fought to keep control of her emotions.

"Come through," said Will suddenly nervous and aware of the import of the conversation they were about to have.

"I made salad. I thought you'd like it – it's only simple, arugula, watercress, tomatoes, olives .,. and the dressing I made myself so I know there's no dairy." Will realised he was rambling now, putting off the time they would have to broach the subject they were here to talk about, whilst knowing that the conversation had to take place.

Emma smiled at him. "Thank you so much for this, Will. I honestly wouldn't have blamed you for never wanting to see me again after last night … after the mess that I made of everything." Her heart was racing.

He shook his head to disagree but she carried on determined to get the words out.

"I can't believe that I behaved like that, that I led you on and treated you that way when all you had done was agree to do me this huge favour … and I left you like that … I could see how you might hate me." Now that she had started the words just kept pouring out.

"I was so lucky to have you … to have someone put up with me and all of my … my quirks … and"

Will put a finger out to silence her, gently touching her lips.

"First off. You didn't make a mess of things. If things ended up messy it was because of both of us okay? And I could never not want to see you. Never."

At this Emma reached out to him and laid her head on his chest, breathing deeply.

"And most importantly you weren't doing me a favour," Will said as he lifted her face to his.

"If anything you were giving me the most amazing gift," he said seriously his eyes firmly locked on hers. "I love you Emma and you make me so happy even if there are bumps along the way."

"So we face this together?" she said hopefully.

Will nodded and leaned in to kiss her gently. He was relieved when she didn't pull away but she did eventually lay her hand against his chest and he drew back to look at her.

Her brow was furrowed and she looked at him anxiously as she said "The thing is Will how? We tried and I just couldn't." She let out a sigh and Will thought she looked heartbreakingly sombre.

"I have a plan", he said simply and grinned.

* * *

"Explain how this is going to work again", said Emma with a teasing smile.

"It's very simple," said Will, standing by the bed. "You, Emma Pillsbury, are in total control. You say what happens, when it happens, what stays on and what comes off."

"But how do I know what's meant to happen? And how it's meant to be?"

"That's easy," he said with a gentle laugh. "Whatever feels right, whatever you want, then that's how it's meant to be, okay?"

"Okay", replied Emma with more confidence. "I think I know where I'm going to start."

And she stepped towards him with purpose and reached out to untuck the hem of his shirt. Carefully she opened the buttons one by one exposing his muscular chest and well defined abs. She didn't mean to stare but she couldn't help admiring his physique and though the sight of his bare chest was making her a little flustered, she knew that what was happening was in her control and she was beginning to enjoy this.

Emma stepped closer, easing the shirt down over his shoulders and gently brushing his biceps as she removed the shirt and dropped it to the floor.

"Now what do you want to do?" asked Will curiously.

"This," replied Emma and showed him by wrapping her arms around his body, lowering her cheek to his chest and blowing gently on his skin.

Emma looked up suddenly and asked "You have showered today haven't you?"

"Yes," replied Will with a chuckle but he soon drew in his breath as Emma began kissing his chest, working her way down his toned stomach.

Emma could feel his muscles tightening under her lips, a faint taughtening that sent a shiver down her spine and emboldened her to go further.

As her mouth reached his waistband she moved her hands to his belt buckle and looking solemnly up at him she began to undo it.

"You know we stop whenever you want Em," Will said evenly. "There's no pressure."

"But we've only just started," came Emma's reply.

* * *

They were lying on the bed. Emma fully clothed and Will only in his boxers.

"It's a good job it's not cold in here," he joked.

"Well you said I could take my time. And I am, I'm taking my time admiring you," she said, kissing him sweetly and firmly on the mouth.

Her touch felt almost like a burn to him, lying as he had been mere inches away from her but not touching, wanting to hold her in his arms but controlling that urge in order to fulfil his promise to her.

Pulling back she smiled at him coyly. "But now it's your turn Will. Now you get to undress me," she said placing his hands confidently on her shoulders.

His fingers fumbled slightly on the tiny buttons, trying furiously as he was to keep his desire under control. The silky fabric slipped easily over her head leaving her hair slightly mussed up, giving her a tousled look that Will thought might be enough to drive him crazy.

And that was before he'd even taken her in properly, lying as she was before him in a delicately polka dotted bra, her creamy breasts pushed up and nestled in the lace edged cups.

Emma took his hand and placed it on her collar bone where his fingertips traced patterns on her delicately freckled skin and slipped gently under the lacy strap. Slowly and deliberately Emma moved his hand down over the soft fabric of her bra and he could feel her nipple stand firm against his fingertips, sending a little shiver through him.

Emma smiled at that and took both his hands drawing them round her back to the fastening on her bra. He inclined his head slightly, briefly questioning her intent.

"I get to choose Will, that's what you said. That means you don't have to ask anymore." And she looked straight at him as he undid the fastening and eased the straps over her shoulders and down her arms.

And the reaction Emma was looking for was just what she got. Will's eyes widened at the sight of her before him, taking in every inch of pale skin and her gentle curves.

He exhaled slowly, fighting to maintain control. "You are so so beautiful, Emma," he murmured.

"I happen to think you are pretty beautiful yourself, Will Schuester," whispered Emma as she moved her body closer to his so that they were just touching.

Will gasped as her nipples grazed his bare chest and although Emma's skin tingled as though every nerve ending she possessed was on fire she moved closer still until she could feel his body along the length of hers.

"I think I could stay like this forever," Emma said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know that would be a dream come true. I can't think of a better way to spend my life than right next to you, Emma."

Emma ran her hands through his curly hair and then gently coaxed his head down so that his lips touched the base of her neck and as she arched her body backwards she moved his head lower so that his kisses were showering her breasts. She felt the flood of warmth between her legs and the urge for Will to turn his attention elsewhere.

Purposefully she moved his hands to her waistband and indicated the zip at the side of her skirt.

Will obediently tugged at the zip and carefully slipped the skirt down over her hips, his hands brushing her bare thighs. After he had carefully put the skirt to one side Emma took his hand in hers again, interlacing their fingers and bringing his hand up to her lips she gently kissed the palm of his hand.

"I'm ready Will and I'm sure," she spoke the words slowly and certainly.

Taking his hand once more, she moved it to her taut belly and then pushing it lower with more urgency now, she slid his fingertips under the lace edge of her panties.

"This is what I want Will. I want you," Emma said holding Will's gaze. And as she pushed his hand lower still, her wide eyes were firmly locked on his, until her eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

Emma woke to a sunny morning and a still sleeping Will, his warm body curled up against her, one hand resting gently on her hip. She lay there peacefully admiring his perfectly contoured chin and smoothly muscled torso until his eyes slowly opened under her watchfulness. He grinned at her and she smiled back feeling as though she was beaming from ear to ear.

"Are you happy?", he asked.

"Can't you tell?", she replied teasingly. And then propping herself up on her elbow to look at him properly she asked more seriously "Will, was it good? For you I mean?"

"The. Best." His grin widened and he ran his hand lightly up and down her side. "If you really need to ask maybe I need to demonstrate again just how you make me feel, Emma Pillsbury."

"That's fine by me," Emma said falling against him. "Only I think this time the rules should be a little different. I trust you, Will."


End file.
